


Please, don't be mad at me

by Patri238



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Hurt/Comfort, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patri238/pseuds/Patri238
Summary: Just inspired by a fanart I saw in Instagram. Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 36





	Please, don't be mad at me

Bill took Eddie by the collar of his jacket and faced him

\- What the hell is wrong with you Eddie? Why didn't you kill that bug! - He picked up the metal beam on the ground - Why didn't you kill him!? Richie almost died Eddie!! Do you want him to die Eddie!? DO YOU WANT HIM OR ANY OF US DEAD!?

\- P-Please...d-don't be mad at me Bill...- Suddenly, the image of Eddie as an adult disappeared, and instead he was lifting the Eddie from 27 years ago from the ground- I-I...I-I was scared...I-I'm sorry...- he repeated several times while watching Bill with big tears running down his cheeks

Once Richie recovered, everyone realized the current situation and turned to look where Bill was holding little Eddie by the shirt, and everyone was shocked

\- Are you also seeing the Eddie from 27 years ago?- Richie asked looking stunned at the scene. Seeing Eddie cry was something he had always hated, and now he knew that he still hated it

\- Shit- Mike whispered with wide eyes- That's not Eddie- said a little louder

\- No, shit Sherlock- Richie exclaimed ironically

\- What? - Beverly replied- But then...if he is not Eddie, where is the real Eddie?- he asked with some fear in his voice

\- Bill...let "it" go and stay away...- Ben warned

Bill left "Eddie" still sobbing on the floor, but just before removing his hand from his shirt, "Eddie's hand" caught his wrist tightly. Bill looked into his eyes and watched as he threw his head to the side, looking at the rest of his teammates.

\- Hey Richie- he said in a voice similar to Eddie's, but distorted- We still haven't done a spit contest...do you want to play now?- just as it happened the first time in Neilbolt, a greenish thick liquid began to flow from his mouth. Bill broke free of the grip and pulled away, returning to the rest of the losers

Eventually "Eddie's" body began to melt in that liquid, mixing with him, as he approached the group at a slow pace. And when he was about to melt completely, he said a few last words that sent shivers through their columns

\- Quickly, time is running out

And with that it melted completely

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN BILL! ? THAT FUCKING CLOWN HAS EDDIE!!

\- BE HYSTERICAL IS NOT GOING TO HELP US EITHER!!

Richie and Bill had been screaming themselves in the face for minutes, Bill trying to shut Richie and Richie just screaming because he was upset and worried

\- Guys please, calm down- Beverly pleaded

Stanley kept quiet all the time, growing more and more tired of hearing them fighting, until at one point his patience was over. He walked towards them, and he separated them

\- NOW YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME- he said loudly. He took a deep breath and lowered his tone considerably- I don't want to hear a single scream from any of you again, understood? I'm fucking tired of you two and your stupid fights. We're all worried about Eddie, so stop this nonsense now and let's go save him. Did I make myself clear?- he received an embarrassed nod from both of them- Right. Now let's go

They went down to the cave where the IT lair was, and walked through the tunnels and passed through stagnant waters until they reached a place full of water with a platform in the center, and a hatch in the center of that platform. Mike opened the hatch and looked down, but nothing could be seen

\- Well, I'll go first- Mike said, and one by one they entered

They walked through large and narrow stone tunnels until they reached the center of that place, a huge cave whose center was surrounded by a circle of huge pointed stones. And that's where they saw it

Standing there was Pennywise, with his usual maniac smile, staring at them

\- Well well well...you have finally arrived...did you like my gift?- he laughed

\- Shut up and tell us where is Eddie!- Richie shouted angrily

\- Oh, true. Eddie- he licked his lips- He was a great entertainment if I'm honest, but after a while I got tired of him- he stopped smiling to look at them with boredom

\- What...WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WHERE IS HE?- Bill raised his voice

A smile reappeared on his face- Dead- he began to laugh hysterically

Everyone was shocked. It was as if time had stopped. They no longer heard the background sounds. The first one to realize the situation was Beverly, who fell to the floor on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Little by little everyone got out of the trance, breaking into tears seconds later. Ben crouched down next to Beverly and hugged her, letting her sob on his chest as he let tears run down his cheeks. Pennywise kept laughing, even more. The more they cried, funnier was it for him.

\- No...- Richie looked at Pennywise with eyes full of tears and fogged glasses- Eddie is not dead...- he spoke confidently

\- Oh, Richie...so stubborn as always...- Pennywise stopped laughing, slowly approaching him- Why don't you believe me? Do you know something I don't?- he asked, standing a few meters away.

\- Where do you have him- he asked ignoring it

\- I have told you. He is dead- he replied

\- I said...WHERE DO YOU HAVE HIM? - he asked raising his voice

Pennywise walked away, backwards towards the center of the circle of stones. However, he didn't see a small figure move behind him.

* STAB *

He looked down, watching the end of a metal bar in his chest, and the person who stuck it walked away from him

\- EDDIE- everyone approached him, and they saw the bad condition he was in

His clothes were torn, he had many scratches and still bleeding wounds scattered throughout his body. He was limping a lot, and wobbling as he walked. He was pale, and he looked very exhausted. Also, it looked like he had a dislocated shoulder

\- Richie, take Eddie to a safe place to rest. We'll fight him- Stan ordered

\- But I want to help too!- Richie protested

\- Listen Rich. We need someone to stay with Eddie, and you are the right person. He is very weak, and we cannot leave him alone

\- Hey...I'm just...tired, not dead...- Eddie said barely, and few seconds later his legs gave up and he fell, not before being caught by Richie, who carried him princess-style and then he took him aside from there

The cave began to rumble, and when he turned around to see what was happening, that clown had transformed and was now a giant spider trying to attack them. He ran into a hole small enough for that monster, and few moments after the rest of his friends walked in

He laid Eddie carefully on some rocks, earning a groan of pain from the other.

\- Hey, Eds, you'll be fine, ok?- Richie said cupping his cheek with his hand

\- Richie...I already told you, I'm not going to die...I'm just tired, that's all...- closed his eyes- And don't call me Eds...- he said with a small smile

Richie couldn't help but smile, stroking the bandage on Eddie's cheek with his thumb

A few seconds later, Eddie's eyes widened and he took Richie by the hands- Richie, I know how to kill him- he said suddenly

\- What?

\- While I was in the pharmacy looking for my inhaler, I found the leper again. But this time I faced him, and I grabbed him by the neck, starting to suffocate him. Gradually he began to weaken. He looked so small...- he said

\- Little...that's it!- Mike exclaimed suddenly

\- What are you suggestting?- Stan asked

\- All living things must be governed by the laws of the way they live- Mike replied

\- We must make him small to defeat him, we must let him see that we are not afraid of him- said Beverly

\- And what are we waiting for? Let's kill that fucking clown- everyone nodded and left the hole, leaving Eddie lying against the rocks

\- Well, at the end you appeared, I was starting to get bored- little by little Pennywise got closer to them

\- Fucking clown!

Pennywise stopped walking and looked bewildered at the losers

\- We are not afraid of you, you are just a stupid clown!

They were no longer afraid of him. The losers advanced, continually insulting him, which caused him to gradually lose his power, and consequently his size decreased, until he became a small scary being. Then he realized that he had lost the battle. They took his heart out of his body, and squeezed it until it disintegrated, and finally IT had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Suddenly, the cave began to crumble. They had to get out of there as soon as possible. They ran back to where they had left Eddie, and Richie crouched down beside him

\- Eddie, hey, wake up. We are done with him- he gave him soft touches on the cheek, but he did not respond

For a moment he was scared, a tightness in his chest appeared, but he relaxed immediately when Mike took Eddie's pulse- He's ok. But his pulse is weak. We have to get him out of here as soon as possible, I don't know how much time he will endure- Mike said

\- Quickly, lift him, let's get out of here- between Ben and Richie they carried Eddie to the exit, and when they reached it, the house crumbled in front of them

Richie carried Eddie princess-style and they took him to the hospital as fast as they could, and they were attended immediately, Eddie being taken away from them by some nurses. They waited patiently for news of Eddie's status, until the doctor who treated Eddie went out to look for them

\- Relatives of Edward Kaspbrak?- he asked, and quickly everyone got up and approached- Well. I have to say he has been very lucky. If ypu had brought him a few minutes later, I don't know if he had survived. He has a slight cerebral contusion, and we detected a small fracture in the pelvis. In addition, his body is covered with bruises and cuts both deep and superficial...What happened to him?- the doctor looked at them suspiciously

\- They attacked him- Stan intervened- As he told us, he had just arrived at the hotel and he was parking, but when he got out of the car a man armed with a kind of knife attacked him and threatened him. He called us after that- the doctor stayed silent for a few seconds, but Stan's story was finally believed

\- Ok. Well, you can go see it. Room 342, floor 3- after saying this, the doctor disappeared 

Everyone walked as fast as they could to Eddie's room, and stopped in front of the door

\- I don't know if going inside all at once is going to be a good idea. Maybe he will be overwhelmed- Beverly reflected

\- I think it would be better if we enter in pairs or individually- said Ben- Is there anyone who wants to go alone?

At first nobody raised their hand, until a few seconds later Richie raised his. Everyone smiled, understanding that he wanted his space with Eddie

\- Well, then we will go inside three the first time, then two and finally Richie

They decided that Bill, Mike and Ben would go first; then Stan and Bev and finally Richie. The first three did not take long to leave, while Stanley and Beverly took a little longer (Beverly came out with teary eyes). When the two left, Richie opened the door of Eddie's room and poked his head out.

Eddie was looking at him, and when he realized it was Richie he smiled in pleasure. He entered the room completely, closed the door and sat in the chair next to Eddie's couch

\- Hey Eds- he said quietly- You feelin' better?

\- Yes, what a difference- he said laughing slightly- You know what Rich? I've noticed...many things while we were down there- he confessed

\- Yeah?- he rested his arms on the bed, and left his hand on Eddie's- And what are those things?

He was surprised when Eddie took his hand, stroking it with his thumb. But he did not remove his. He looked at his face. His eyes were fixed on the sheets, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. "So cute" he thought.

\- Well, in reality is only one- Eddie cleared his throat- Since we returned to Derry, I've remembered many things, including feelings...- he swallowed- Um...- his hands were shaking. He was very nervous, and scared at the same time

\- Hey, hey, Eds- Richie sat up correctly and took both of Eddie's hands firmly, looking into his eyes- You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. Calm down, ok?

Eddie nodded and took a deep breath- ...a move is better than a thousand words, right?- Richie nodded confused- Please don't hate me...

\- Why would I- Richie was cut by Eddie's soft lips over his

Eddie Kaspbrak is kissing him. Edward fucking Kaspbrak is kissing him.

Eddie, his Eddie, his crush for more than 27 years, is kissing him. He always imagined how his lips would be like, but nothing compared to that feeling. He felt like he was kissing a cloud. His lips were warm, pink, thin but soft, a perfect combination if you ask Richie. A few seconds later Eddie separated, but instantly Richie hooked him by the neck and glued their lips back together, this time in a more heated kiss. They kissed for a while, until they needed air. They looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads together

\- I had to tell you, I couldn't keep hiding it. Every time I saw you it became very obvious, especially because of the pain I felt in my chest when I thought you didn't feel the same...- he stroked Richie's cheek with his thumb

\- My Eddie Spaguetti...if you knew everything I went through and what I suffered thinking that this moment would never happen...- Richie kissed his nose- I always wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how were you going to react and...I was so afraid of losing you...

\- Oh, Richard- Eddie kissed his lips- So much wasted time...we are so stupid- he laughed softly and hugged him by the neck, dragging Richie closer to him. Richie put his arms around Eddie's waist and rested his head on his shoulder

\- Yes we are


End file.
